Opinions from the Beyond
by Margo Vizzini-Montoya
Summary: James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and a few others discuss the scene from the Epilogue as seen from the other side of the Veil.


Opinions from the Beyond

This is the reaction of those who have fallen beyond the Veil to the scene revealed in the Epilogue of Deathly Hallows and to things revealed by J.K. Rowling in interviews.

As no one knows what lies in the Beyond, no descriptions will be attempted to be given. Only personalities will be portrayed and the reactions as revealed to me by my Muse.

* * *

"That was a pretty good speech by Harry, if I do say so myself," commented what sounds to be like James, the Proud Papa.

"It was very wise, indeed, James," agreed and humored, the amused and equally proud mother, Lily.

"Of course, I have always said that he inherited your wisdom along with your eyes," he boasted.

"To bad it didn't extend to his naming skills," interjected what most assuredly was the voice of Sirius.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" challenged Lily in her most deadly soft voice.

"Only that I disagree with his name choices," Sirius answered, either not realizing the danger he was in or very much aware, and enjoying it immensely. "I mean, come on. James Sirius? If he was going to name the kid after us, it should have been Sirius James, of course."

"Really, Padfoot?"

"Yes, really Padfoot?" Lily concurred. "That would have been an oxymoron and not very applicable."

(Pause.)

"Hey!" protested James, which sent Sirius into a loud barking fit of laughter.

Once Sirius had recovered, he said, "That was a joke, Lily, a bad one, but a joke, nevertheless. There is hope for you yet."

"_Sirius_-ly, she has a point," piped up the voice of one Nymphadora Tonks.

"Not you too, Cousin!"

"Can't take what you used to dish out?" huffed Remus bemusedly.

His mumbled protest of something along the lines of being "age 12 at the time" was overridden by Lily's comment, "I like the names that Harry has chosen for his kids, especially Albus Severus."

A derisive snort and a muttered "typical Gryffindor sentimentality" could be heard in response.

"True, the names are sentimental in nature, Severus, but I, for one, feel honored and surprised that Harry respected me enough to do so."

Two derisive snorts could be heard.

(Longer pause.)

"Merlin's beard! Who would have thought the day would ever come …" Tonks finally expressed what everyone else was thinking.

"Padfoot and Snivellus agreeing? Not – Oomph! I mean, Severus agreeing? Not me," and as an aside, "That hurt, Lily."

"I do believe Miss Granger once argued for such an occasion," Dumbledore informed, "but it had more to do with Harry's safety than the current topic."

"Well, I don't know about Sniv – Severus, but I happen to think it is ridiculous that Harry honors this meddling wizard Machokelly, Machonelly, - valley…"

"Machiavelli," both Lily and Remus supplied.

"Wizard Machiavelli, thank you, after all he did to Harry," finished Sirius.

"This whole conversation is ridiculous," Snape scathingly declared.

"I did what I thought best, Sirius," Dumbledore stated softly.

(Pause, an exceedingly uncomfortable one.)

It is again broken by Tonks, "Well, I'm just glad that they didn't stick with the trend of naming their kids after the fallen."

"Yes, having you leave me to go express your displeasure of 'saddling the handle of Lily Nymphadora Potter on the poor child' was not something I was looking forward to," Remus affirmed amusedly. "Lily Luna was a much better choice."

"You make it sound as if I would never come back!" Tonks exclaimed. "As if you could get rid of me that easily!"

"No, I think he learned _that_ lesson quite well, Dora," was the loving tease made by a new voice.

"Especially, since you so _doggedly_ pursued him," added Padfoot.

Apparently, ignoring the bad pun (how redundant), she greeted the former, "Wotcher, Pops," and then continued in her defense, "I can't help it if I want what want, and I see no reason not to go after it."

"A girl after my own heart, Ted, Moony," James interjected.

"Thank you, James," Tonks said appreciatively, at the same time as her father stated fondly, "Like mother, like daughter," and Lily said with mock impatience, "You would."

"No problem," James replied dismissively, and then with a much more enthusiastic tone, "Speaking of people who go after what they want and are like their kin, what do you guys think of the new development between your son and Victoire?"

"I'm happy for him. I've never been opposed to their budding relationship," answered Remus contentedly.

"Never opposed to their relationship?! You were the one who agreed with him that it wouldn't be best to be more than friends!" cried Tonks in disbelief.

"I thought that if he felt it was wrong to do so because of their close family ties, then it might have been best if they didn't, Dora," Remus patiently argued. "After all, they were raised like cousins.

"Besides, you were the one who had hesitations about her in the beginning," he added.

"Well, I felt – she was – she is – I was concerned about her being Bill's and Phlegm's, _Fleur's_, daughter," she spluttered. "I was afraid she might be fickle and move on to the next bright pretty thing and break his heart, but she soon proved me wrong, didn't she?"

Over his sound of agreement, Lily could be heard hissing at James, "Why do you wind those two up?"

(Short pause, as I assume he searches for an acceptable answer.)

"Because it's so nice to see another couple go at it for once. For too long we have provided Padfoot's entertainment," was his not so ingenious reply.

"It's true," Sirius confirmed hurriedly, "I have your routine down pat by now. Tonks is much more entertaining as she has a wider variety of faces and colors to change."

"Pardon me, but I don't appreciate it, Prongs," Remus declared. "I never found yours and Lily's fights to be entertaining at all. In fact, I frequently was concerned that you would push her buttons so far that she would Humpty-Dumpty-fy you."

This comment was met with a cacophony of responses.

"What do mean that wasn't entertaining? James' stupidity and its potentially disastrous results was the best part of our Hogwarts' years!" by Sirius.

"Too bad, she didn't," was Snape's snarky remark.

"Humpty-Dumpty-fy? How is it that you can make up words but we can't?" by James.

This last was addressed by Lily, "James!"

"Alright, alright," he acknowledged. "I concede that you have a valid point, Moony and Lily-love, and I will attempt to refrain from using you as cheap entertainment."

"I'd appreciate it, Prongs," Remus said gratefully.

"Thank you, James," Lily seconded softly, and then continued mischievously, "So while we are on the topic of entertaining relationships and parental approval, what is the general consensus of Ron Weasley's ban on Rose-Scorpius associations?"

"He might've just as well waved red flag to a bull by that decree," was Snape's immediate sardonic reply.

"You think so?" Sirius asked out of astonishment, either because that was not the answer he was expecting or because it was unusual for Snape to contribute to the topic of students' love lives.

"Indubitably."

"Huh," Sirius said thoughtfully, and then continued, "Granted, if she is like her father that would make sense, but if she's like her mother, then, well, she'll see the logic that a Malfoy is not the greatest person to have as a friend or more."

"Now, don't you think that's a bit hypocritical of you, Sirius? After all, you didn't like it when people judged you by your family name alone," Lily objected.

"Nevertheless," Snape cut in before they got off track yet again, "his argument is fallacious, aside from that."

"How so?" Lily prodded when he dramatically didn't explain.

"He assumed that Mrs. Granger-Weasley was/is ruled by logic. From what I observed while she was at Hogwarts, I beg to differ," Snape argued. "Beneath her staid and rule-respecting demeanor, she was/is a person who is attracted to the forbidden, hence her continued friendship with the Rule-breaking Duo."

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to disagree," Dumbledore contributed. "My observations of Hermione show that she is logical. Even in her first year, she was able to solve your conundrum, Severus. And as to her habit of breaking the rules in the accompaniment of Harry and Ron, well, it could be argued that it was out of love and loyalty to two boys she respected."

"So you would argue that the possibility of any sort of relationship between the two rests with Scorpius rather than Rose?" Remus queried.

"In a manner of speaking," he answered vaguely.

The silence that had descended upon the group as they all considered what he said was broken by Tonks' soft chuckle, "You all do realize that you are planning their friendships and relationships even before they arrive at Hogwarts?"

"Tonks is right," Sirius said. "There are plenty of fish in the sea that they haven't even met. I'm going to go inform Fred of his nephew's and namesake's latest and greatest prank. He'll be proud to know that the boy is carrying on his legacy despite Angelina's and Molly's best efforts."

"Bring him to the viewing of the Sorting, Sirius," Lily instructed.

"Of course," he readily agreed, "I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss out on the solving of the mystery of Al's Sorting."

"Or young Fred's and James' annual Marauders' Homage at the Feast," James slyly added.

"That too!" Sirius agreed between his barks of laughter.

----

And so they lived happily in the Ever After.

* * *

**AN: JKR owns it all, and I am not she.**


End file.
